loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Deuce Gorgon
Deuce Gorgon is Cleo de Nile's boyfriend from Monster High series. Personality Deuce Gorgon is friendly and outgoing, and very confident, making him one of the most popular monsters around Monster High. He loves sports and is one of the captains of the casketball team. He also loves cooking, but he tries to keep it a secret. He is very loyal to his girlfriend Cleo de Nile and tolerates a lot of her bad behavior with patience and grace. History In New Ghoul in School, the start of the web series, Deuce defends Frankie Stein (the naive new girl) from Heath Burns' advances. He turns Heath to stone (to get him to stop talking) and Frankie developed a crush on him. She later fibs to Cleo De Nile, the hard-to-impress cheerleading captain, that Deuce is boyfriend. Cleo is furious in believing Deuce, her actual boyfriend, has cheated on her. After a tantrum, Frankie finds a vulnerable Cleo crying at the pool; to make amends Frankie and her friends bring the couple back together. There was a story arc where Cleo was suspicious of Deuce cheating on her with the Phantom of the Opera's daughter, Operetta. Deuce had more common interests with the phantom and a few misunderstandings intensified Cleo's jealousy. In the end Cleo is delighted to hear a song Deuce wrote with Operetta to explain his feelings for Cleo. He admitted that he knows they're total opposites and he likes that about them. In the Halloween special, Ghouls Rule, Deuce and Cleo disagree about the friction between monsters and humans. Deuce doesn't think all "Normies" are so bad while Cleo distrusts them. Deuce blames her words on prejudice from her family. Cleo's father, a former pharaoh, tells Cleo he wants her to be a leader in the pranking war starting between Normies and monsters (though the monsters had resisted up to that point) and also that she should break up with the "unworthy" Deuce. Deuce is annoyed and concerned that Cleo snuck into the Normie part of town, they argue at a Normie costume party. They argue in detention, one aspect being Cleo's jealousy in Frankie going with Deuce in his search, and then over a phone call Cleo has with her father and sister. Deuce interrupts the DeNiles' conversation, upsetting Cleo's father, who then urges Cleo more harshly to end the relationship. Cleo slowly drags her words as she breaks up with Deuce. He asks, "Is this you talking or your family?" Cleo is taken back by this and affirms it is how she truly feels. At the movie's end, where the ghouls host a ball for Normies and Monsters, the mummy princess apologizes to Deuce and uncharacteristically timidly asks him to continue their relationship. The gorgon forgives her, stating that he knows "family is complicated", and pulls her close. Cleo pulls out her phone to reveal their whole conversation was in front of her family, she and Deuce walk away from her screaming father. In Scaris: City of Frights the boys drop the ghouls off at the airport for their trip to Scaris. Deuce states that he's looking forward to a week off of Cleo's nagging. He denies missing her even though he's at a loss to make his own decisions without Cleo. Even on the plane with the other boyfriends (Clawd Wolf and Heath Burns) Deuce states that Cleo is missing him (despite zero phone calls). When reunited with his girlfriend, who is amused to see him come all the way, Deuce says he came in support for Clawd (the werewolf who missed his vampire girlfriend). Cleo does not have to egg him on long before he is on his knees begging that they are never separated again. In the short follow-up movie, From Fear to Eternity, Deuce falls out of an air balloon (because Cleo asked him to reconnect their balloon with their friends'). Cleo is distraught until he reveals to be fine and wants to jump out again, making his girlfriend unworried and annoyed. In 13 Wishes, Deuce and Cleo are happy. Deuce calls her "Queen of the My Heart" and Cleo brags that her life is perfect. Cleo teases Howleen Wolf for using a genie to become popular, Howleen takes the teasing with grains of salt until she wishes Cleo to be a Nobody. Everyone in the school then sees Cleo as the "New Girl", including Deuce who is intrigued by the beautiful new ghoul, despite her confusing and rude behavior. Cleo is frustrated but charmed by Deuce's flirting none the less. Deuce is later blackmailed by Howleen, who has gone power-mad, into going on a date with her (she replays the explaining voice message in front of a scared Cleo). At the climax Howleen is cured of her brainwashing (done by the genie's greedy living shadow), and wishes to undo her previous wishes. Deuce remembers Cleo, and tickets he got for them, and receives a choking hug from her. The two kiss at the end, happy again to be reunited. Deuce leans in for a second kiss but is gently pushed away while Cleo steps into a firework spotlight. In the graphic novel I Only Have Eye for You, Cleo's family continues to disapprove of Deuce. Cleo stands firm on the fact that Deuce makes her happy and she doesn't care if her father cut off her allowance. Deuce and Cleo then spend the day at Deuce's house having lazy fun. Deuce knows how to playfully poke her competitive side and Cleo loves the fact that Deuce cooks well. In his Comet-Crossed Couple diary Deuce states that he is in love Cleo, despite the fact that she sometimes puts him to sleep when talking about "royalty" and ghoul things. Cleo does not notice this because of the sunglasses and because she has a tendency to rant. Deuce is nervous to go to Boo York with Cleo and her family. Deuce is intimidated by an Egyptian mummy prince Cleo's father unsubtly tries to push Cleo into the arms of. At one point Deuce feels he's embarrassed Cleo long enough and breaks up with her, breaking her heart. While wondering in the city Deuce realizes everything makes him miss Cleo, such as imaging the princess order around the hardworking people everywhere has him smile. He decides he may not be good enough for the princess but he understands Cleo better than anyone else and, even with her vicious family, he wants to spend the rest of his unlife with her. External Links *Deuce Gorgon - Monster High Wiki Category:Male Love Interest Category:Muscular Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest